


Rough

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dan Howell, Bruises, Dan is a bit of a bratty sub, Dom Phil Lester, Gags, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light breath play, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: “I think we should start out with ten. Stay completely silent or I’ll add five more for every sound that comes out of your pretty mouth,” Phil commanded, brushing the paddle against Dan’s thighs. “Understand?”He quickly nodded, wanting to feel the sharp sting of the fabric against his soft skin.~Basically just kinky Phan smut with bondage, gags, spanking, light sadomasochism and light breath play with fluff at the end.





	Rough

He was a writhing, panting mess with desperate tears escaping his dark umber eyes. Dan’s wrists rubbed against the cuffs as he shifted a bit, pulling at the ropes tying him to the bedpost. His legs were bound in the same fashion, leaving him eagle spread on the monochromatic sheets.

The cuffs around his thighs were purely for decoration but the way that they were tightly wrapped around the soft skin made it feel like a punishment. The collar was the same way; they didn’t have the leash out but it gave him a sense of ownership. Like he was an object or pet, the leather signifying that.

A strand of spit rolled out from Dan’s mouth, coating the bottom of the spider gag that pulled his lips apart. He whined in complaint.

“Shh!” Harshly rang out through the room.

Dan’s gaze drifted to Phil who was sitting in a chair across from him, a look of lust in those entrancing blue eyes. 

“I thought I told to be quiet. You still have two minutes left, do you wanna be good or do I have to discipline you.”

Dan maintained eye contact with Phil, letting an over dramatic and loud moan leave his lips. He could see Phil’s stare harden and watched a slender hand reach for the faux leather paddle that was resting on the nightstand. That one was by far his favorite. Small and simple with bright red, bold letters spelling out ‘SLUT’. 

The bed dipped from Phil’s weight. Adrenaline fueled excitement filled Dan as he waited eagerly for his punishment. Phil sat between Dan’s ankles, sitting on his knees, back straightened and eyes peering down at Dan.

“I think we should start out with ten. Stay completely silent or I’ll add five more for every sound that comes out of your pretty mouth,” Phil commanded, brushing the paddle against Dan’s thighs. “Understand?”

He quickly nodded, wanting to feel the sharp sting of the fabric on his soft skin. 

“You know what to do if it gets to be too much, right?”

Another nod. 

Phil didn’t look convinced. “Show me.” 

Dan rapidly slapped his hand down onto the bedsheets three times and got a small noise of approval from his master. His head jerked back suddenly when the sharp slap of the paddle cane down on his thigh. He desperately fought back the low moan that wanted to be free. Then another blow landed. Pinpricks of pain mixed with pleasure, fueling his arousal. Dan’s cock twitched, aching and begging to be touched. 

The leather paddle was brought down and fuck, he wanted to bite his lip so badly but the gag forced his mouth wide open. A breathy sigh came out in the place of an actual noise. He pulled sharply at the restraints that held him down, wrapping his long, slender finger around the rope.

4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Dan mentally counted, choking a bit on air every time he felt that sweet pain lick at his thighs. He whined when it was done, receiving a strike on the calf for complaining. 

A tiny thud meant was dropped and Phil climbed on all fours up Dan’s torso. His legs dug into Dan’s sides as Phil leaned over him, holding onto the bedpost, resting his hands just above the ropes that held Dan down. His cock was eye level to Dan, begging for him to taste it. 

“Suck.”

Phil’s member entered his mouth and he moaned deeply around it. He couldn’t close his mouth so he opted to curl his tongue around the underside. Dan distinctly heard a small groan as he ran his tongue along the side of Phil’s dick. It pulsed in his mouth and the taste of salt appeared, pre-come dripping down his throat. Soft thrusts appeared, occasionally brushing against the metal of the spider gag.

Spit rolled out of Dan’s mouth against his will but he was far too focused on the cock in his mouth to care. The movements became rougher and his mocha eyes began to water, the small tickle of his gag reflex returning. He forced his throat to relax, feeling Phil’s cock slide in and out. Dan moaned around him, sending tremors up his body. He pulled out abruptly, gazing at Dan’s relaxed expression. 

His eyes were closed and his body was limp. It was a beautiful sight. 

Phil moved from where he was slightly crushing Dan and crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing the cherry lube he’d left there. Pouring out the liquid, the scent of artificial cherries filling the room. Phil rubbed his fingers together, effectively coating them in the scented lube. He circled Dan’s rim, slowly and teasingly, drawing a whimper from the younger. He plunged in suddenly, listening to the surprised noise that came from Dan. The surprise quickly turned into pleasure as Phil moved his fingers inside Dan, gently moving and brushing against all of his sensitive spots.

Deep breaths and loud moans left Dan’s pink lips. Phil’s fingers brushed against his prostate, making him inhale quickly and buck his hips up. Phil only chuckled lowly and caressed that spot a few more times before removing his fingers. 

The younger wanted to complain but he knew his actions would have consequences so he stayed silent. He closed his eyes for a brief second and they opened again as Phil inched into him, leisurely filling him up. Frustrated grunts spilled out of him; he wanted this to go faster but he knew he’d regret it later if they took it too quickly.

Phil’s hops connected with his, cock buried deep within him. Low groans and little pants escaped Phil as he pulled back and thrusted into Dan, reveling in the tight heat. High pitched, breathy gasps came out of Dan once Phil started moving, a steady pace pounding into him and hitting all the best spots. 

The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder with each second, Phil’s movements speeding up and becoming more powerful. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” was all Dan could say, pleasure coursing through him. 

“Fuck,” Phil snarled through gritted teeth. 

His hand snaked between their bodies and curled around the base of Dan’s neck, applying pressure with every thrust of his hips and cutting off part of the younger’s air supply. Although it was risky, it was so fucking erotic and it made the little cool in his stomach tighten.

Dan’s prostate was stimulated again, hitting that sweet spot that always made him writhe and thrash. Hot tears poured out of his chocolate eyes as he came, thick white ribbons coating his chest and hitting Phil. The screams that emerged as he rode through his high were surprising. The raven haired man above him pushed into him a few more times before he too came undone and was releasing deep inside his partner.

Phil collapses on top of him, squishing him under the extra weight. Dan vocalized his discomfort through an annoyed grunt which thankfully, Phil got immediately. He pulled his now flaccid member out of Dan, hearing the small whimper and lifted himself off the other. 

The cuffs were quickly unlatched the gag was removed, letting Dan open and his lips as he pleased. They were red and swollen, all puffy and bruised. His wrists were in the same condition. They were a raw, aching red from where the restraints had been but he didn’t care. What Dan did care about though, was the drool that needed to be wiped away from his chin. 

He made to lift his hand to scrub it away but Phil beat him to it, gently wiping it away. His hand gently moved to the other’s cheek, cupping it in a gentle way. He pulled Dan’s face closer and brought their lips together, locking them in a deep, sweet kiss. They moved passionately against each other in a peaceful harmony. Eventually they had to separate for air and while Dan gasped for it, Phil laid tender pecks song his neck which had red, finger shaped bruises where Phil’s hand had been moments ago. Phil sucked a small mark there, causing Dan to groan from overstimulation. 

“God, I love you,” Dan muttered quietly.

Another kiss was left on his lips. “Love you too. Now, shower?”

Dan nodded, exhaustion washing over him in calm waves, a bold contrast to the racing, blinding current from his orgasm. Phil helped him up, legs wobbly with the first few steps. They stumbled into the bathroom, Dan’s feet slipping a couple of times. Eventually the sound of running water was present and all that could be felt was affectionate touches and love felt kisses.


End file.
